


Stuck in the Cold

by astudyinkevin



Category: Frozen (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Crack, Gen, Snow and Ice, i was on medication when i wrote this, snowpocalypse 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinkevin/pseuds/astudyinkevin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the freaking winter apocalypse and the Winchesters want to know what's going on. Sam and Dean meet a wandering redhead named Anna who knows what's happening. Short spn/frozen crossover fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Cold

“Whatever's causing this mess has a lot of power. I mean, it's snowing in Florida! What the hell, man?”

 

“I don't know, Dean. But when we find it we gotta somehow convince it to change the weather back to summer.”

 

“Screw that, killing it will probably reverse this g-ddamn cold,” Dean curled tighter into his jacket. Figures that when they're spending the night in the Impala all of the United States would freeze over.

 

“How do we kill it? We don't even know what 'it' is.”

 

“I'm betting on witchcraft here.”

 

“C'mon, what witch do you know that has this kind of power?”

 

“Uhh...” Dean hesitated, “Demon then; Crowley.”

 

“I think firepower is more up a demon's alley,” Sam shuddered at repressed memories, “I wish I could use a computer,” He mused, mostly to himself.

 

“And I wish I could use a steam shower right now, but it doesn't seem to be happening,” Dean gets extra grouchy when he's cold. “I don't care what's doing it, the demon knife tends to take care of most things.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the window. Out in the distance there was a figure stumbling over the ground.

 

“Dean, there's someone out there,” Sam squinted his eyes.

 

“Crap,” said Dean.

 

Both men got out of the car. When the doors slammed shut little icicles hanging off the side clattered to the ground.

 

The poor red haired girl was hobbling slowly along through the wind.

 

“Hey!” Sam called. She looked up at the brothers; then behind her, like she was thinking about running back the way she came. But that was impossible, and all three of them knew it.

 

“C'mere,” Dean gestured to the Impala, “It's not warm—but it's better than freezing to death out here.”

 

The girl reached the car and tried feebly to grab the door handle. Her fingers didn't want to curl around the lever.

 

Sam helped her get inside the vehicle before he and Dean did the same, “What's your name?” he asked.

 

“Anna,” a little cloud puffed out of her mouth when she spoke.

 

“The hell you doing out there, Anna?” asked Dean. He was quite miffed that another gorgeous little ginge named 'Anna' had wandered into his life.

 

“I-I hav-ve to get h-home and kiss Hans.”

 

“And you were intending to walk all the way there?”

 

“H-have to—only an act of love can break the curse.”

 

“Curse?” Sam asked at the same time Dean said, “We can make an act of love.”

 

Despite the cold Dean smirked at the bitch face Sam gave him.

 

“Where's this Hans?” Sam asked.

 

“Further north,” Anna replied.

 

“Don't worry, we'll get there and help you break the curse.”

 

“We will?” Dean mouthed quietly before looking at Anna, “We most certainly will.”

 

Once Dean started the Impala something thumped against the side of his door. It sounded like a giant snowball.

 

“Better not be little punk-asses throwing snow at my Baby” Dean muttered but jumped back toward Sam when a white face appeared in the window.

 

“Son of a bitch,” said Dean pointing his gun at the window.

 

A stick arm tap-tap-tapped against the window, “Anna?” the thing asked, “Are you in there?”

 

“Olaf?” Anna whispered.

 

“Talking snowman. You're freaking kidding me, _a talking snOWMAN_?” Dean glared at the creature.

 

Olaf was now peering into the back seat, “You go with these nice boys, Anna! Find your love! Kristoff and I will meet you there!” He started to skate backwards and wave an arm in farewell and good luck, “We'll be riding in the back of an ice truuuuuckkkkk!” He called one last time.

 

Dean turned the key in the ignition, “All right,” he said, “Let's do this.” As they skidded away, both boys knew two things. They frankly had no idea what they had gotten themselves into; however there was a girl in the back seat who needed their help. And Dean would be damned before he let anything happen to this Anna.

 


End file.
